


Ubi es Icare?

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Taken Care Of (For Once), Child Soldiers, Civil War, Duty of Care, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: They don't tell him.
Relationships: Hyrum Graff & Mazer Rackham & Jawaharlal Chamrajnagar
Kudos: 4





	Ubi es Icare?

**Author's Note:**

> any, kingmaker, oathbreaker

They don't tell him - it's the surest way to ruin the boy, and they've had him tethering on the edge of a breakdown for weeks as the war plays out amidst the stars, unknowing.

No, they keep their mouths shut, congratulate him on passing, and put him on frigate and send him out (to his next duty post they say; he doesn't question), along with his - what is the word they use these days - toon? - hours before the word leaks and war breaks out once more between the peoples of earth.

Not all the way to what will one day be a colony, humanity amidst the stars - there is nothing waiting out there for them - the ship will turn round once they send all clear, but it takes the children out of the line of fire, for long enough that adults can, for once, fix things.


End file.
